


Loved By You

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, The ending was requested too, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Tim and Damian have something to tell you and another thing to ask you.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Plus Size Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Tim Drake/Plus Size Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

Tim’s kisses lately felt different from the other. He’d be more passionate on some occasions, usually at night when he came back from patrol. You liked to feel the difference, it made some shows of affection more special. 

Like that night you stayed at Wayne Manor, waiting for him to come back safe. He had hugged you so tightly, his scent so strong due to his very recent shower that it lingered on your pajama — his kiss had been heavy, the most passionate he had given you. And since then, he kept it up. 

You had asked what was going on with him, worried that there was something he hadn’t told you. He assured you everything was more than fine, hugging you from behind as you laid in bed. He had never been one for being the big spoon every single night but you weren’t complaining.

Scanning the room as you walked beside Tim with your arm intertwined with his, you smiled at Damian from afar when your eyes landed on his green ones. He nodded cordially, in the same fashion he did while in public. You would’ve taken issue with the cold gesture if you didn’t know him so well. Your boyfriend sighed, but before you could ask what was wrong someone came to introduce themselves. 

Galas bored you, the family you were so attached to had to act in ways you weren’t used to seeing them. You didn’t like it, it almost saddened you how much they had to fake and repress for the sake of the city — and the world to an extent. 

You got so distracted by Dick’s dance moves that you didn’t feel Tim slipping his arm off yours. You reacted when Alfred hurried down the main hallway, away from the reception and turned left on the second door.

Following Alfred’s steps, the yelling from behind the door caught your attention. Well, the voices. You closed the door behind you. Damian and Tim were yelling on each other’s faces, Damian’s startling sharp gaze filled with anger. 

You seemed to be the only shocked person, Alfred was trying to interfere with so much calmness, as if he had done it thousands of times, that you grew worried. Had your boyfriend and best friend been fighting on a regular basis?

Both turned to look at you apologetically. You stared at Tim, then at Damian. “What is the matter with you two?”

Tim stuttered, “nothing, it was nothing.”

Damian scoffed, tutting in that way he did when exasperated. Seeing you focus on him, he dropped his arms to his sides. “There’s something you need to be aware of.”

Tim stiffened, his head snapping to glare at his younger brother. “Damian,” he warned. 

“Tell me,” you demanded to know what they were talking about. 

Damian stared at Tim, waiting for him to speak first. Tim, knowing he was the one responsible for all of this swallowed harshly. Alfred seemed to realize he wasn’t wanted and scurried out of the room and back into the reception.

“A month ago,” your best friend started explaining when Tim didn’t speak quickly enough, “no. A month and a week with two days, almost three, ago—“ Tim groaned, but Damian didn’t give him the word, “I kissed you. You thought I was Drake, and I didn’t say anything to deny nor confirm.” A sound in the back of your throat came out before you could even open your mouth to reproach him. Damian used it to his advantage to continue explaining, “he found out and let me know he was more than fine with it.”

Your head whirled in your boyfriend’s direction who nodded, “it was hot, I liked seeing you kiss someone else.”

“And why didn’t you tell me then?! What part of it was so fucking hard to articulate?” Tim lowered his eyes to the floor, prompting you to glare at Damian. Your best friend didn’t shy away from your eyes. “And you?”

Damian did answer. “You would’ve chosen him again, why bother?”

“Because I deserved to know. You said it so earlier, for goodness sake!”

“Well, I didn’t think it would go that far!” Damian excused himself at the same time you were speaking. 

“And why did you let it, Damian?”

“Because I fucking wanted it to!” 

Tim wasn’t shocked by Damian’s confession, your boyfriend simply waited for your reaction. You didn’t react, you weren’t sure what to say or if you should say anything at all. 

However, you asked, “Is that why you were fighting?”

Tim explained, “Damian knows he shouldn’t stare at you like that in public.”

You tilted your head to your right. Damian had always stared at you in the same way, no matter the setting. In fact, the two of you instantly found each other in any crowd every time. It was an unspoken rule between the two of you, it kept him grounded and lessened your nerves— it was a comfort, a fundamental part of your friendship. 

Without realizing it, you did just that. Damian’s green eyes told you everything you wanted to know, slowing down his blinking for you to get his point across. The intensity of his gaze was new, the twitch of his brow so unusual in your presence. 

Damian saw it on your face, the realization of how deep his feelings for you were. He didn’t try to hide them, not anymore. It was liberating, nodding as he followed your shifty eyes that couldn’t stop examining every inch of his face. 

“Now that you know,” Tim grabbed your attention, “we can stop this, but you need to choose.”

You immediately found it unfair when you hadn’t decided to be in such a situation. 

“You two should go back to the party,” you reacted, hoping they wouldn’t object so you could be alone with your thoughts. 

Tim frowned whereas Damian nodded curtly, emerald eyes lingering on your face for a few seconds before he fixed his suit and turned around to leave the room. 

“Why?” Tim inquired, “you don’t care about galas.”

“I want to be alone,” you deadpanned. He was playing dumb which you found endearing when you were in a good mood but shitty and annoying in that situation. 

“Baby,” he cooed, placing his palms on your shoulders, “you don’t have to worry. Damian will understand,”

You moved away from his touch. “Understand what?”

He spoke as you walked toward a cushioned chair, “that you don’t love him.”

“Don’t I?” you inquired, craning your neck to face your boyfriend. 

“Do you?”

Shrugging, you reminded him, “I made out and cuddled with him for a month. Yes, I thought it was you but now I know the truth and the truth doesn’t change the fact that I enjoyed it.”

Tim wriggled his tie out of frustration. “You can’t love two people that way, and he’s my brother.”

“Your brother who you fight over everything from what I see.” Reclining against the back of the chair you placed your hands on the seat’s arms, “why didn’t you tell me it turned you on? We could’ve tried something, I guess...”

“I didn’t want to get cucked. And Damian surprisingly followed the rules of just kissing and cuddling you.”

The fault in Tim’s logic and plan was glaringly obvious, it didn’t please you but you weren’t going to lie and say you could still choose him in a heartbeat. 

“Where did you sleep while I slept next to your brother? Here?”

Your boyfriend shook his head. “At Conner’s.”

“Really, Timothy?” you chuckled bitterly, “at Conner’s from all people?”

“You love Conner!” he tried to defend himself. 

You sprung up from the chair. “I do! But come on Tim... what are we doing?” You hadn’t wanted to speak about it with a hot head, you wanted to think this through at your pace. Fuck it. “Have we been emotionally cheating on each other?”

“I’m not—“ he shook his head, rubbing his hands against his face. “Are you telling me you’re choosing Damian?”

“Don’t deflect, please.”

“I don’t know,” Tim confessed, “maybe? I lost control of it.”

You supposed you would’ve lost control of it too. It would’ve been nice to have control in the first place, 

❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎

You couldn’t find him anywhere, the garden was his favorite spot to lose time when galas took place but you only found a couple making out near Alfred’s roses. 

Trotting up the stairs as quickly as you could in high heels had been tricky. He seemed to hear you, by the time you reached his bedroom door it had cracked open already. You still knocked, sticking your head into the room to ask if you could come in. He beckoned you in, avoiding your eyes when you closed the door behind you. 

You couldn’t stop staring, his hair was disheveled from tugging on it and he had discarded his tie and blazer but hadn’t bothered on changing into more comfortable clothing. 

“Were you going to tell me?” you broke the silence. He shook his head. “Why not?”

“You made your choice a long time ago.”

“It wasn’t a choice.”

Damian scoffed, “you picked him and started dating him.”

You set your jaw, “I didn’t know. It was not a choice because there weren’t options to pick from.” It sounded awful, but you were sure he had understood what you meant. 

“I tried to make you fall for me,” he recalled, “but you were busy seeing whatever it is you like about Drake.”

You never saw it. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, yet you felt a slight pang on your chest as a few memories came to you. Your connection with Damian had been instant and therefore special from the get-go, you wouldn’t have identified it as attraction in any other instance. 

You wouldn’t even think of yourself as his type, no one imagined Damian with anyone who wasn’t a fit model or a badass superhero. You were clearly none of those, and now as you mulled it over you realized how much sense it all made. 

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I wanted to know how it felt.”

You hummed, “you could’ve asked me for a kiss.”

“I wanted to know how it felt to be loved by you,” Damian clarified. 

You had been there in very important moments of his life, when Alfred scolded him for his language for the first time, when he got his second Ph.D., when Dick died, when Bruce died, when Jon went to another reality, when he trained Titus, the day he officially got his driver’s license, the third time he fought his mother... you had gotten him hooked on your favorite tv-series and he had to feign hating it at first to not look pathetic, the two of you cried out of laughter when he told you. 

He wanted you to be there in other ways, for firsts and lasts. He wanted to be grounded by taking your hand in social events instead of staring at you from afar, to get back from patrol and see you asleep on his bed, to be the one you pampered by playing with their hair. Damian wished he could lay his head on your lap on movie nights, take you out on dates even though he had never been a fan. He had fantasized with so many things, romantic and sexual, a few a combination of both due to the nature of his feelings.

“I do love you,” you stated. “All of this is overwhelming, but no matter the outcome I need you to get through your head that I do.”

❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎

Tired of staring at the window, you sat up on the bed with your back against the headboard. The past week had been a roller coaster of emotions and dilemmas with sleepless nights in between. 

You had seen his silhouette on the fire escape every night, but neither one of you had attempted to speak. You had hoped he would that night, he must’ve known how things had gone with his brother already. 

Playing with the edge of the fuzzy blanket, you got the sensation of being watched. He was there again. Your gut told you to get out of the bed and confront him, yet you were aware that if he had wanted to speak he would’ve entered the room already. The window wasn’t difficult to open from the outside, he himself had pointed it out in more than one occasion — and even if it was, you had left it unlocked in case he wanted to come in. You were sure he knew that, too. 

You did leave the bed in direction to the kitchen, the night was being the warmest of the week but you were cold still. As the kettle boiled you considered inviting him in, at least to warm up a little bit. You waited impatiently for the water to be ready, swinging your hips from left to right. 

The clear water turned murky as soon as the herbs came in contact with it under your eyes. You carried the tea back to your bedroom, closing the door with your foot. 

“What are you doing up?” 

The question startled you, making you jump and consequently spill the hot liquid. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Damian?!” you shrilled. 

“You knew I was there,” he pointed out matter-of-factly, extending an arm to turn the lights on. His tone changed, “did you hurt yourself?” 

Shaking your head, you put down the ceramic in your grasp. He smirked to himself, seeing you had been carrying two cups and not one. “Not badly,” you answered, looking down at your now stained shirt. 

“I’ll prepare some more while you change” he announced, his hand brushing your arm as he stretched his own to reach for the cups. 

Throwing the dirty shirt into the laundry basket once you had changed into a clean one, you walked out of the bathroom and directly toward the window. The room had gotten colder due to Damian not closing the window when he sneaked in. 

You got distracted by the light reflecting on the pavement, the simplicity of the observation amazing you when you lived in a chaotic city. Getting lost into the complications of what being a Gothamite entailed was so easy that you had forgotten to enjoy the trivialities the city had to offer. 

Damian stood behind you, looking outside to get a glimpse of what you were so interested on. The familiar position made you unconsciously lean backward, prompting him to lightly lay a hand on your hip out of reflex. 

He inhaled the scent of your lotion, the one that had lulled him to sleep for a month, the one he had missed the entire week. You craned your neck to look at him. 

The tea would get cold if you didn’t drink it soon, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything about it. You didn’t want to move, to lose the comfort of his chest against your back nor the tickling warmth of his breath on your face. 

Your eyes shifted to his lips. You still found weird to know you had kissed him without being aware it was him— you also missed kissing him. It had been the cataclysmic realization that ultimately drove you to make your choice. 

“Can I kiss you?” You whispered very timidly, afraid he’d say no. 

Damian leaned forward, his free hand coming up to rest on the side of your neck. With his thumb on your cheek, he nodded and waited for you to close the gap.

You wetted your lips, breathing a laugh almost on top of his. You felt him chuckle and part his mouth, impatient for you to kiss him already. You took him out of his misery, slowly moving your lips against his at first. Chastely kissing him, you turned your body around to not hurt your neck. Damian pulled you closer by snaking his arm around your hips, his thumb digging into the side of your face as he deepened the kiss. 

Damian grunted, tilting his head to change the angle and be able to kiss you the way he wanted. Fisting his hoodie when he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip, you parted your lips. 

Both of you panted when you pulled away, his arm tight around you and your knuckles lighter in color from gripping the grey hoodie. 

He was staring at you, it wasn’t clear if he was waiting for you to say something or not. You spoke anyway. “I missed you.”

“Me too.”

Letting his hoodie go, you wrapped your arms around his torso. Damian mover his hand away from your face to hug you back, sighing contently when you rested your head on his chest. 

“I thought you wouldn’t talk to me anymore,” you confessed in a low voice, ashamed for doubting him. 

“I didn’t want to pressure you, that’s all,” he assured. Upon hearing you hum, he took a breath, “what does this mean?”

“It means I love you.”

“Good.” You could hear the smile in his tone, feel the breathiness of it on his chest. 

Looking up, you smiled at him too. “Yeah?”

Damian pecked your lips, “more than good.”


End file.
